Blind Bridle
by Solanum Xanti
Summary: [KarasuxKurama] Experimental piece written for the 1sentence community on LJ. 50 sentences with their individual themes


**Collection Title: **Blind Bridle**  
Pairing: **Karasu x Kurama**  
Warnings: **Yaoi with inferences of sex and violence**  
Notes:** Experimental piece written for the 1sentence community on LJ; 50 sentences with their individual themes  
**Disclaimer: **YYH © Yoshihiro Togashi

---

_01. Motion_  
For several nights after the Dark Tournament, Kurama awoke in a panic, the effects of his incubus lingering like a plague; though he would never admit it, the titillating thrill was real enough to leave him curiously airsick.

_02. Cool_  
Dew had begun forming on the eve of death-- with daybreak, they were at last relieved to bear its shimmering brilliance.

_03. Young_  
It is delicate, and requires much precaution and sufferance if it is to grow into something warm and ageless.

_04. Last_  
How deliciously clever you are; my last memory is but the back of your head.

_05. Wrong_  
They were tricksters by nature, and thus, by law, the concept of wrong was obsolete.

_06. Gentle_  
A benign guise of a happy union meant cancer to reality.

_07. One_  
Through his one-sided mirror, the menacing glow of his obsession's presence reflected so nicely; it was time for glass to shatter.

_08. Thousand_  
Perfection would grant a millennium of felicity and pleasure, but he did not want perfection; he wanted a coarse, deceptive mane of mortal sin.

_09. King_  
Karasu is the immovable king to his lain kingdom of green and red in which he may corrupt.

_10. Learn_  
He had much to learn of humanity; however, an unwilling fox was quite delectable.

_11. Blur_  
Love is a blur, damaging, and offers naught but an acidic aftertaste; though unsurprisingly, Kurama enjoys being his own contradiction, appearing with a pair of lenses, though blinding with extended hands.

_12. Wait_  
Karasu found he was loitering, eschewing his own ideals whenever fawning became priority; though he figured Masochism was at that moment too busy seducing Avoidance to notice.

_13. Change_  
Kurama knew change was necessary, but when he would catch that predacious gleam, that putrid heart, the familiar odor of plague, he discovered an unmistakable lust for this static horror.

_14. Command_  
It was happening again, albeit stronger than ever before; alas, unbeknownst to him, this particular siren had fox like tendencies.

_15. Hold_  
Every morning, he wants to pin that devious bastard for the dotted crescents in his palms.

_16. Need_  
Karasu's poverty-stricken emotions jumped at the chance of replenishment, though missed, and plummeted into the pit of obsession.

_17. Vision_  
He sees in purple, the untouchable colour painted on with lineal brush; he marvels, then, when blasphemous green entered his life with the vampiric plant dancing before his eyes, smearing purple with ail.

_18. Attention_  
Ignore it as much as he would like, the fetters remained, delighting themselves in the wait for the next detonation.

_19. Soul_  
The raven was no speckled lark, and the fox was no obedient dog-- why did the obvious have to be so glaring?

_20. Picture_  
Indeed, Karasu was a confusing fellow for although he spoke so amorously of the defective flesh, Kurama often deliberated if he was simply a portrait, an ornamental metaphor of dusty disuse for the vacant gaze.

_21. Fool_  
When stumbling upon the magnificent stash of the great thief, Karasu opted for fool's gold.

_22. Mad_  
This madness was most enjoyable, reminiscent of the lawless rendezvous of his youth-- filch from death, and enjoy the chase.

_23. Child_  
Soon after the birthday cake incident, Kurama no longer allowed Karasu the pleasure of alien movies showcasing exploding abdomens.

_24. Now_  
They are fighting, fervidly caressing in a barrage of ice picks as erotic breath circulates, whiffed in passing; if he wishes to survive, he must remember everything is simply a hostile, transient nudge into illusory pleasure-- now _was_, never is.

_25. Shadow_  
Their brows touched as they peered quizzically at their shadows; at least neither was a vampire.

_26. Good-bye_  
There is nothing more amusing than an impassioned grudge upon an unresolved parting; lock the keys of a piano, and its voice will merely resonate as long as it is pressed.

_27. Hide_  
It was fun to pretend to have fun for awhile until the fox abruptly ceased the games of hide-and-seek.

_28. Fortune_  
There were times when he wished they could go to the carnival, to spend on games and fun until they were penniless, until nothing else mattered but the genuine laughs and beautiful lights-- when greed and misfortune were no longer necessary.

_29. Safe_  
Safety is phantasmal; he will never be safe, never with the source of love and beauty still living in the world.

_30. Ghost_  
One Halloween, someone had the gall to imitate the infamous raven and tactlessly flirt with Kurama who, in turn, pointedly ignored it; though by the party's end, the weathered fox demanded identification to which his team confusedly inquired, "What Karasu?"-- Kurama didn't sleep that night.

_31. Book_  
A restraining order was as unnecessary as it was ineffectual, Kurama mused; Koenma already had his own unsuccessful hand in booking the lunatic.

_32. Eye_  
Whenever Karasu complained about his "yellow" eyes, Youko would scold the raven post-haste for favouring a _secondary_ colour over his.

_33. Never_  
Wittiness and tenacity aside, Karasu _always_ understood the word, never, was synonymous with unrequited.

_34. Sing_  
Kurama had a beautiful voice; such a beautiful voice that erupted in its stealthy listener a desire to swallow it, drown it, and take part in its unthinkable tragedy all at once.

_35. Sudden_  
Kurama and the rest of the team were concerned when the fox's new love interest would whine about a stalker; alarm ensued when one day the eccentric girl spontaneously combusted.

_36. Stop_  
Horns blared behind him, and Kurama realised the stoplight had long since turned green; he accelerated at once, unwitting as the peculiar gathering of ravens he'd been observing twittered provocatively of ill omen.

_37. Time_  
The sharp excitement of the passing seconds, oh, how the slow metronome tries to surpass the deadly ache of his heart; the time bomb finally explodes amidst a stunning scream, and Karasu knows this is love.

_38. Wash_  
The burns on his skin had their mending and the bloodstains on his clothes their rinse; however, no amount of scrubbing could discount the sulphurous grime embedded in his bones.

_39. Torn_  
Like an old, beloved toy, the stuffed fox could only withstand his own wear and tear for so long.

_40. History_  
Then consumed by the inevitable war, all that existed was the stone ring, and their pirouette of obscenities.

_41. Power_  
There was a power outage, and on standby, there was a candle upon Kurama's desk-- how convenient for the vindictive philosophy that lurked amidst its fluttering dance, so near its ring of ember it jarred with every breath.

_42. Bother_  
With lacquered lips, Karasu puckered, and Kurama was disturbed.

_43. God  
The _nitwitted_ jurisdiction of God himself could hardly smite the standards of a _true _immortality, of a _true _passion_; the dark figure stepped onto human soil, and smirked loftily, _ah, what a careless infant._

_44. Wall_  
The wall is a cruel, thin, translucent glass, permitting nothing more than the dusky, tantalizing contours of physical and mental impossibility.

_45. Naked_  
It was always clothed for they seldom touched and, consequently, the effort was completely feckless-- his raw glares admitted the most calculated violation.

_46. Drive_  
In a way, the drive was of short splendour; albeit usurped from the very beginning by a hideously superior chauffeur and thrust them off a cliff.

_47. Harm_  
When their relationship threatened whatever sanctity remained, they reminded-- harm was merely a breed of harmony.

_48. Precious_  
Time between them was never precious; it only seized him with anxiety, raking him faithfully with croaking thoughts of slaying that loving smile.

_49. Hunger_  
Karasu lived on and in a world of carrion where soft, palatable, dead, green irises were opened to shred and bleed, no longer looking away-- their capsules generously pecked away-- and tried to feed the ravenous, insatiable appetite.

_50. Believe_  
And they lived happily every after inside the repugnant alcove, atop the land of make-believe where seemly doves secretly feared the vines of thorny havoc.


End file.
